scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Black Knight Ghost
This article is for the live-action incarnation. For other incarnations, see Black Knight (disambiguation). The Black Knight Ghost, believed to be a haunted suit of armour, was Mystery Inc.'s first and most memorable case. Physical appearance Though the costume in the Coolsonian Criminology Museum looked like a plain suit of armor, the live suit of armor is actually black, with very detailed, intricate carving. Green mist floats out from the eye holes and other small holes. Personality The Black Knight Ghost's personality is cocky in nature and he likes toying with his opponents even in the midst of battle. Powers and abilities *Haunted Sword: The Black Knight Ghost wields a sword that he can not only use himself in combat, but can also float and fight in midair in the event he drops it. *Invulnerability: the Black Knight Ghost seems to be virtually impenetrable to any kind of attack, unless he is struck in his weakspot, which is his groin area. All other attacks to any other part of his body appear to not even phase him. *Ghost Horse: the Black Knight Ghost owns a ghostly black horse with chain armor that he can ride and use for jousting. *Jousting Lance: The Black Knight Ghost uses a long Lance to fight while he is jousting on horseback. History Early life Jeremiah Wickles did illegal acts dressed as the Black Knight Ghost. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' He was the second monster to be brought to life, along with the 10,000-Volt Ghost and sneaked into Old Man Wickles' manor to await Mystery Inc.'s arrival. Shaggy and Scooby were barricading the door, but the Knight got into a secret passage way and he attacked them. Fred arrived with a shield and called the Knight "metal-head" and to "bring it". The Black Knight smashed Fred five times and he explained that he brought it and fainted. He battled Daphne Blake in the manor, using his ghostly sword. Velma then kicked the Black Knight right in the groin which caused him to groan in pain and the gang managed to get out of the mansion. He later appeared to battle Fred in a joust, riding a horse while Fred Jones uses a motorbike. The Black Knight and 10,000-Volt Ghost then cornered Fred and Daphne. Daphne used some jumper cables to absorb all of the 10,000 Volt Ghost's electricity into the Black Knight, causing him to explode. His charred head rolled across the ground, exclaiming his mistake with "Oh, crap!". Appearances * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Quotes Notes/trivia * It is based on Black Knight from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode What a Night for a Knight. * It is unknown what happened to the Black Knight Ghost's still alive head, but when Scooby turned on the control panel on the machine, all the monsters died and the Black Knight Ghost's head likely turned into a costume off-screen when he was outside. * He has a horse with chain mail and red eyes. In other languages References }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed characters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed monsters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed villains